Infamous Remixes
A popular theme of comics is "remix somebody else" comics. Most of these result in suicide by the creator. As more new users join, we get more of these remixes, trying to get attention from others. They are all warped, sad (in a pathetic, not sympathetic way), and just plain stupid. Here are a few: "Remix what you would do if you saw me like this" remixes The idea: Showing yourself in critical condition, getting others to say what they would do if they saw you like that. Why it's hated: people do this for pity and attention. "Remix you pregnant" remix The idea: The remixer makes themslelves pregnant. Why it's hated: It is just plain stupid. "Remix you beat up" Remix The idea: showing yourself beat up, similar to the "What would you do" remix. Why it's hated: people use it to gain pity. "Remix if you want me to stay" remix The idea: The remixer signs their username on a list of people who don't want someone else to quit. Why it's hated: It is usually a cry for attention. "Popularity scale" The idea: The user puts themself in a spot on a scale about popularity. It was famous on bitstrips with over 100 remixes Why it's hated: People tend to put themselves at a way too high position. Plus there's a typo on legend, instead reading "Legand". A legand is, according to Urban Dictionary, "an Asian term for someone who stalks little kids on playgrounds". Miss Chevious created a remix of the popularity scale that clearly points out the flaws of such a thing on bitstrips. Unintended remixes The idea: Someone remixes someone elses comic. Why it's hated: It is lazy, and also known as plagarism. If I Fell Would you Catch Me? The Idea:Someone is falling from the sky and someone else needs to remix you trying to catch them. Why its hated:People get offended if the remixer does not catch them. "Remix how you feel" remix The idea: The remixer puts them in as how they are feeling. Why it's hated: Though not hated as much as the others, it is often used as a cry for attention. "Remix with your boyfriend/girlfiend" remixes The idea: Put your Bitstrips boyfriend/girlfriend in the comic. Why it's hated: It is Bitdating, and they probably never met. (Note that this remix isn't very popular) "(Insert rate here) if you (insert text here) me" remixes The idea: Focused more on the Users friends, they must rate the comic by how they think of the user. An example for the title is "favorite if you have a bitcrush on me", or "groan if you hate me". Why it's hated: It is an excuse for begging for rates, and ends usually hurting the feelings of or creeping out the user who made the comic. Remix you sad and lonely The idea: The creator makes themselves sad, crying, and in most of them, cutting themselves. This remix has popped up recently. Why it's hated: It, like A LOT of other remixes, is a cry for attention. These remixes get really old, and are actually becoming more common as new users join. The ones with cutting are obviously trying to get attention or sympathy, and are quite annoying actually. If I killed myself, would anyone care? remix The idea: The person who remixes is supposed to save the person dying. Why it's hated: You know the drill. It's a cry for attention. The hot o' meter The idea: The remixer rates themsleves on their Bitstrips hatwness. Why it's hated: People call themselves ugly for attention. Remix you smoking The idea: The remixer shows themselves smoking. Why it's hated: When it first appeared, many people criticized it in the comments, and in remixes saying "No!' Eventually, the creator made a comic himself saying no to smoking. Patback's remix of the anti-bullying remix Although not the whole remix itself, Patback's remix is offensive and found rude and stupid. And to make it worse, Thelief trolled it on 60-so comics. The idea: Patback remixed the "anti-bullying" remix and switched the "You see that ______ you made fun of because/for ______? They __________." and changed them to stupid reasons. Why it's hated: Although intended to be funny, many users found it offensive. Category:Trends